Symbiotic Tendencies Book One: Gray
by Scribble01
Summary: Peter Parker is captured by Goblin and the Sinister Six and his blood is used to create another symbiote. Desperate to keep his enemies hands from what is essentially him, Peter injects himself with the symbiote and tries to take down Goblin. However, he is thrown through a swirling purple thing and ends up... in a 1934 New York? Before Season Three, After Season Two. OC Symbiote.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"No!" Peter yelled. Doc Ock looked to the wall crawler, smiling evilly as he held the syringe dangerously close to his arm. Inside the syringe, the black and red substance danced agitatedly like it didn't want what was about to happen.

Thinking quickly, Peter shot past Kraven, smacking him in the head as he did so, towards Ock with his hand outstretched. He tackled the supervillain and took the syringe.

Peter's sixth sense rang and he dodged one of Electro's arcs. Quickly realizing that the best place to be wasn't on top of Ock, he catapulted himself behind a pillar while Electro and Vulture sent projectiles at him.

As he took a breath, he could feel the syringe stir in his hand. Peter looked down at it, feeling something tighten in his heart. The black and red squirmed in delight, pressing itself against the glass of the tube to get to him.

It was slightly liquidated, having no solid or goopy form but was rather mushy like it was half solid and half liquid. It was more black than red, having little specks and streams of red constantly shifting to get a turn at having that part of itself near Peter.

The feeling in his heart grew stronger the longer as he looked at the substance. It didn't seem evil. Maybe they never started put that way? A chunk of pillar flew past Peter and shook him from his stupor.

He knew they were trying to get the syringe. He couldn't let that happen. Never. He pushed the syringe into his arm. He didn't have to push the plunger as the substance surged through the needle and into his bloodstream. Only one thought was in his mind:

'Please don't take over my body like Venom and Carnage did.'


	2. Chapter One

Note: Peter is seventeen in this fanfic. I know it's not on the TV show but I want him a little experienced at the team and Spiderman thing. Plus, it's a fanfic so... Ha.

Ten Hours Earlier

Peter Parker walked with his team to the briefing room as he was told. He was trying to ignore Sam's continuous and annoying talking as he gloated about his and MJ's date he had three days before, but it was getting hard not to throw him through a steel door the more the superhero talked.

He wasn't the only one Sam was annoying. Peter could tell Ava and Luke were having enough of the Human Rocket. Danny looked like he could care less but Sam hadn't shut up since he came back from his date. He didn't shut up, even on missions. He almost got killed by Wizard but didn't seem bothered by it and continued talking about the date.

"Sam!" Peter snapped as he turned to the Spanish boy. "Shut up! You haven't stopped talking since the date and I know more than I should." Sam gave him a raised eyebrow and Peter scowled.

"You were a minute late because of Batroc but MJ didn't seem to mind." Peter recited. "You guys met up at that little Italian restaurant that Coulson took Aunt May to and she ordered the chicken piscatti. You ordered the spaghetti because you weren't familiar with the food there and wanted something safe.

"The conversation was awkward at first because you didn't practice the notes you made the day you asked her out. But eventually you talked about school and- I'm skipping topics here- ended the night on her life story of her father." Peter scowled a little more at the mention of her father but lessened it. "Can you be done now? You're like a broken record trying to convince us you're fine."

Sam opened his mouth to argue but got cut off by Danny. "Let us stop fighting. The Director called us for a reason. We should see what it is."

Sam huffed angrily and stomped past Peter, his golden helmet shining in the tricarrier light. Peter looked to Ava who only shrugged and left, leaving Peter with Luke and Danny.

"Do you have any idea what's up with her?" Peter asked. He wasn't entirely sure but he could have sworn that she was frowning underneath her mask.

"You think we have a clue?" Luke asked incredulously. He shook his head in disbelief. "Man, you're the one that's been hanging out with her for the past week. Shouldn't you know?"

Luke walked past him and Danny followed, leaving Peter alone in the hallway staring after them. "If I knew, then why would I ask you?" Peter grumbled to himself. Sighing, Peter walked to the briefing room alone.

When he got there, Fury was waiting with a stern expression and his arms crossed. "Finally, Spiderman. What took you so long?" Peter didn't bother answering and just sat in a seat next to Ava.

"What's the stitch Fury?" Peter joked.

"We have a confirmed sighting of the Green Goblin."

If Peter had a drink, he would have dropped it. Goblin disappeared after Peter had beaten him and cured his team from the Goblin serum. Unfortunately, Peter wasn't able to get the serum to Norman in time and Goblin was already gone from the hideout. It had been two months from then.

All the friendliness vanished from Peter's face and his voice took on a hard tone. "Where is he?" It wasn't a question; it was a demand.

"He was spotted by the docks along with several other supervillains," Fury told them. Ava looked over and saw the steel table bend under Peter's grip, leaving the table molded to fit Peter's clenched hands.

"What are we waiting for then?" Nova asked. He raised is fist in a fighting manner and Luke nodded an agreement.

"For you," Fury answered. "Agents will be at the site to do crowd control and keep the area secure. We need you to apprehend Goblin and his associates."

"Tell us the where," Ava said.

"The coordinates are loaded onto your communicaters." Fury looked straight at Peter and said, "We need Goblin alive."

"Then I'll only un-alive him a little bit," Peter growled before he stalked out of the room. His team was about to follow but Fury stopped them.

"Watch him," Fury ordered. "If he gets out of control, put a stop to it." Ava nodded silently and left, hearing Nova's obnoxious 'You can count on me, Fury' echo down the hallway.

Line Break

"Why do bad guys always prefer the docks and sewer entrances?" Spiderman asked trying to lighten his heart. The last time he saw Goblin, he wanted to smash the monster's face into a paste. He didn't and he got tossed through a wall in return. So now he was struggling.

Peter was trying really hard to lessen his feelings, Ava could tell. She had been the same with Kraven, the man who killed her father. Peter had been there to stop her and she needed to be there to talk to him. To help him make sure he didn't do anything he would later regret.

"Maybe their attracted to the sewage?" Luke suggested helpfully. They were crouched behind a building and a couple crates, looking at the warehouse Goblin was sighted at. The place was well kept, some stray leaves following the wind. Not many of the windows were smashed out, giving Peter a good look inside of their hiding space.

Peter was on the wall, simply resting on his side a couple of inches above the ground and was looking through the small window of his cover. Nothing was there except more cover. Boxes were stacked spaciously and the lights were off. Peter's night vision mask let him see though. No supervillains there.

Ava was next to him, standing at the corner of the building and peeking an eye out. She was focused and didn't bother looking at Peter when he tried to joke. The tigress couldn't help but be mad at the web swinger. They had been spending time with each other over the past week and when he recited Sam and MJ's date with such anger it made an ugly feeling bubble up in her chest.

On her other side was Luke. Power-Man was hunched over, trying to be as discreet as he possibly could. It didn't help that he wore a bright yellow shirt. But as much as he stood out, Danny, who was on his right, stood out more.

He was kneeling and his yellow mask stood out as it peeked out from his cover. He was as silent as ever but had a small smile on his face. He could understand Spiderman's predicament, having been in the same situation with Scorpian.

And last was Nova. Sam was scowling underneath his helmet. He didn't like Peter that much. Sure, they were friends but there was just this butting heads feeling both of them got when they were around each other for too long. That's why it was absolute hell to be living under the same roof. And then there was the suspicious feeling Sam had that Peter liked MJ.

"That would explain why they smell like they haven't had a shower in a week," Peter reasoned. "Nothin' on the inside. Ava?"

The White Tiger turned to him. "Nothing on the streets. Are we going in?"

"Of course we are," Nova said loudly before Peter could answer. "What's the plan, Webs?"

"Power-Man and Iron Fist go through the front door," Peter thought out loud. "Nova can go through the side and keep them distracted while Tiger and I go in through the back. We corner Goblin and the others on the remaining wall that's headed out to the ocean."

Peter looked at Ava and she nodded. He looked to the others and they nodded. "Let's do this." Peter fell off the wall and to his feet, quietly slipping away from his cover with Ava following. He saw the others follow his commands and head to their destinations.

The back of the warehouse was practically broken. It was splintered and broken enough that one simple kick could smash it to pieces. Peter took a deep breath.

"Everyone ready?" He asked through the comm. There was silence for a moment before a round of yeah's entered his ear. "Okay. In five seconds, we make our entrance. Let's see if we can crash the party, shall we?"

"Hell yeah, Spidey," Luke's voice said. "We're going to shape these losers who's boss."

"Alright... Five..."

He attached two web lines to either side of the entryway and pulled. "Two." It held and Peter kept pulling. He took several steps back, the webs stretching and holding. 'Showtime.'

Peter jumped and outstretched his feet, letting his webs pull him towards his entrance. Wood splintered apart under his feet and he was propelled into the warehouse the same time the others made their entrance.

Line Break

"Are you done Octavius?" Goblin snapped. "Spiderman and his little friends should be here any minute."

He was pacing agitatedly around the relatively small warehouse, waiting for Octavius to finish up with the needles. The milky white liquid in the needles was a powerful sedative. Of course, one was a pill for the brute with impenetrable skin.

"Things like this take time, Osborn," Octavius sneered. "I know you don't have the mind for this kind of work anymore but you should try and hold onto some patience like our associate here." A dark gray and green tentacle gestured to the other side of the room, drawing the Green Goblin's attention.

He couldn't help but growl. Sitting on a box covered in dust was a man sharpening a spear. Kraven the Hunter was a man of many talents and patience was one of them. He was sitting calmly, like he had all the time in the world... And it urked Norman Osborn to no end.

Did he not see the importance- the possibilities- of the task that lied in front of him? Goblin did. He knew. He knew the importance of the task and of the possibilities that presented themselves before him. And he would not fail again. Young Peter had no clue what their plans are and he would be too late to stop them.

"Don't be a sour puss, Goblin," Electro said from his place on the rafters. His blue legs swung as he looked at his associates. They were large brutes who overestimated the power they held but what they were suggesting... It was power beyond what Electro had already. With Goblin integrated into the Sinister Six would be unstoppable. Especially after their plan succeedes.

"We must all do our part," Kraven growled in broken English. "We have underestimated the Spider and his friends too many times before. This time will be different."

"Yes, it will," Vulture cried as he swooped down from his perch on a stack of boxes. His feathers were a toxic sludge green and he was rapidly losing hair, a side effect from the serum he was given. "When our plan succeedes, we will rule New York. And then the world."

"Yes, yes," a new voice said as he stepped out of the shadows. He wore a red and yellow diamond patterned suit that seemed cushioned but not overly so. His mask didn't reveal a mouth and he had silver guards on his forearms that seemed to slightly hum. "That's all great and all but I want the plan to be on schedule when the web slinger shows up."

"It's almost done Shocker," Octavius responded. "Only one more needle-"

The walls and front door smashed into the warehouse and made Octavius drop the last syringe, shattering it into unusable pieces. He cursed and turned his attention to the distraction.

"Well ain't this a cheery place for a reunion." Spiderman said as he landed on the floor a couple feet from Goblin. The rest of his team started coming in through their entrances. Nova from the side of the warehouse, White Tiger from the back, and Iron Fist and Power-Man from the front.

"Spiderman," Goblin growled.

"You got my name right, so I wonder why my invitation never arrived?" His eyes travelled around the room, locking eyes with all five of the villains. There was a confidence in them that was missing before. And a greed.

"Oh we sent the invitation," Electro laughed. "Hour else would you have found us?" Spiderman narrowed his eyes at the guy in the rafters. He'd missed that one. Six... The new and improved Sinister Six.

Spiderman didn't get a chance to answer or crack a joke before his spine tingled. He moved his head a few inches to the left and watched as a red and silver knife flew by him. "Kraven," he acknowledged. "So the gang's all here."

Peter clapped his hands together and pointed to Shocker. "So who the hell are you?"

"Shocker," the concussive villain answered as he pointed his arms to the wall crawler. Peter felt a stronger ping in his spine that reached the base of his skull before he jumped up and onto the ceiling. Something hummed past him and hit the box behind him, completely obliterating it.

'So don't get hit, " Peter summed up. He landed back on the floor and his team came by his side. A single nod from The Spiderman was all they needed and they charged.

White Tiger immediately clashed with Kraven. The hunter had his spear and was blocking fairly well against Ava's clawed acrobatics. Iron Fist faced off against Vulture, often using his iron fists to block the green knife-like projectiles that Toomes threw. Nova was exchanging beams of energy with Electro, radiation against electricity. And Power-Man was facing off against Shocker.

Peter, however, went against both Goblin and Ock. He dodged a pumpkin, jumping onto one of Ock's arms in response and tried to get either scientist to harm the other. Peter webbed Goblin's eyes and delivered a swift kick to the jaw while turning in mid air to web an octopus arm and send it crashing into another.

"Easy boys," Peter yelled. "There's enough of me to go around... But on the other hand, I think there's only enough for one." The acrobatic improviser summersaulted over Goblin and into Ock's face. "Did I mention that one is me?" He jumped over a swipe of Goblin's hand and landed on another arm, webbing up the previous arm to the floor.

"Now!" Goblin yelled.

Suddenly, all of the villains turned away from their opponents and attached another hero. Kraven wacked Danny with the but of his spear, Vulture cut off Ava's claws and held a knife feather to her throat, Electro turned his attention to Luke and zapped him repeatedly, and Nova was blasted out of the sky by Shocker.

Said villains took Peter's friends by the throats and Goblin lashed out, catching Peter in the torso and sent him flying into a pile of boxes. Ock ripped his tentacles from the ground and glared as hard as he could at the crumbling pile of boxes that houses Spiderman.

"Are you done, Spider-Brat?" Octavius yelled. He looked to the needles and breathed a sigh of relief that they were okay. The silver tray was upside down but served as a covering for the needles.

Peter threw a couple boxes off of him so he could get out from the pile. He froze when he saw his friends being held by enemies. Ock and Goblin looked absolutely pleased, staring at him with grins on their faces and a creepiness factor of twelve.

"Surrender, Spiderman," Goblin coaxed. "Come with us peacefully and we'll only sedate your friends. Don't and we'll crush them."

"Don't you dare, Spidey- Aghhh!" Luke was shocked again by Electro, steam coming off of him like a stove.

"Alright!" Peter yelled. "You got it, Gobby. Whatever you say. Just let them go."

"We will when you're secure and they're sedated," Kraven spoke up. "Which is why you're going to do it." Octavius picked the tray and the needles, handing it to Spiderman.

Ava watched as Peter's shoulders shook, not of sadness but of anger. The shadows of the warehouse that stretched to his mask made him seem like a criminal. Like a really angry Spiderman.

The tigress could only watch as the moment she tried to move, the knife was back at her throat. Peter approached Nova first. Sam was angry and Ava could tell that he was silently cussing out Peter in Spanish like there was no tomorrow.

"How do I know this just won't kill them instead?" Peter asked. He slightly tilted his head to the floor, ashamed with himself. He had to find a way out of this! He had to!

"Because after we finish our plans, it wouldn't be like they could stop us anyway," Electro chuckled loudly. "So hurry this up before I get agitated. I guarantee that Power-Man wouldn't like being this close to me."

'There's no way out of this,' Peter realized. His enemies had his team- his friends. He was going to be taken. He had no way to control it. But the one thing he could control was whether his friends lived or died.

Peter sighed a small breath before he plunged the needle into Nova's neck. He pushed the plunger slowly as to not get any air bubbles into Sam's bloodstream. The entire time, Sam stared at Peter with narrowed eyes.

Next was Luke. Peter didn't know how it was going to work before he saw a small white pill on the tray. The Sinister Six really did think of every thing. Electro forced the mutant's mouth open and Peter popped the pill in there. His human instincts immediately wanted to shout 'Colby!' but he wasn't at all in the mood.

Iron Fist took it with a calm sort of silence. The needle sunk into his neck and the plunger was impossibly slow. That or it could have been Peter's fingers. He wanted to buy as much time as he could get while he thought of a plan.

"We will find you Spider," Danny assured him. It would have been a good moment if Shocker hadn't ruined it.

"I doubt it," he had scoffed.

Next was Ava. Even beneath her mask, Peter could clearly see the look of anger that she wore. The scowl mixed with the White Tiger eyes were a shuddering combo, fear instilling if he stared at it long enough.

The suit gave no resistance as the needle was pushed into her skin. Peter and Ava stared at each other the entire time, though neither could see the other's eyes behind the white.

It was only when Nova collapsed did Ava start to feel the effects of the tranquilizer. Peter was shoved away from her and black spots danced across her vision before she was dropped ungraciously to the floor. Black edged get vision as she watched Peter be attacked.

Her hearing was muffled- or was that the voices?- but the only thing she heard was about an 'extra'. Then the Sinister Six pounced. Octavius hit him with a tentacle and sent him to Vulture who picked him up and smashed him into the ground. The human bird hybrid got off the superhero just in time as Electro shocked Peter with a long blast. Kraven jumped on him, brandishing a spear as he stabbed it into Peter's side and harshly removed it.

The boy screamed- that Ava could hear. His scream lessened the black edges and she watched just in time to see Shocker put his arms together and aim then right at Peter who was still laying on the floor.

The ground around him were crushed into smaller pieces as the sonic device tried to rip Peter's eardrums to shreds. When Shocker stopped, Peter was passed out with blood oozing out of the spear wound. Goblin picked up the teenage superhero by his head, holding his face to his palm.

"It would be so easy to crush you now, my son," Goblin cooed. "But I have a creation to make and I don't want that excuse for a brother you have to steal this one away."

"Osborn," Octavius said. "It's time to leave. You can leave your insane ramblings for later."

The Green Goblin smiled sadistically. "Of course, Doctor. Lead the way." And then Ava passed out.

Line Break

Beep... Beep... Beep...

'What's going on?' Peter lifted his head trying to find out why he was in such pain. His side felt like a toaster and the rest of him felt like a bathtub. His insides were the person trying to make toast.

The beeping noise only got louder the more he woke up. His brain felt like it got ran over by a steam roller and then cooked and served with a side of bacon and eggs.

When he did wake up, he sort of wished he hadn't. "Oh this is peachy," Peter mumbled to himself. He was strapped to a table in a room full of monitors, machinery everywhere. The blood from his already closing wound was spilling onto the floor, staining the tile red. Pillars made of stone held the place together, reaching almost twenty feet to the ceiling. There were glass tubes everywhere, each connected to a little canister of machinery with big green buttons.

He was in another Goblin hideout.

Speaking of the devil, Goblin appeared in the door way a few feet to Peter's right. "So you're awake!" Goblin yelled loudly, succeeding in making Peter's head feel like it was splitting open.

"What do you want Osborn?" Peter demanded as he tried to use his superhuman strength to get out of his confines.

"I think we're close enough to be on a first name basis," Goblin replied. "Isn't that right Peter?"

The superpowered teen stopped struggling and stared. He could still feel his mask on, so how did Goblin know?

"Peter? Never heard of him," Peter denied.

"Oh, I believe you have." Goblin leaned in close. "You aren't as quiet with your coming and goings as you might believe." He straightened up and smiled devishly. "I kept an eye on Peter Parker just in case he exhibits signs of Carnage, but imagine my surprise when Spiderman shows up long enough to take off his mask!" Osborn let out a boisterous laugh, like he had cracked one of the Earth's greatest mysteries.

"What do you want Norman?" Peter growled. He couldn't believe he was so careless that he let his worst enemy find out his identity. What did he have to do to get a break?

"Well, it's my associates and I that want something of yours."

"That's enough, Osborn," Doc Ock's nasally voice interrupted. He walked into the room with the rest of the Sinister Six following him. "You don't want to start monologuing. That's been our downfall before."

"It could be fun," Electro supplied. "To see his face when we tell him our plans... It could be fun."

The rest of the Sinister Six nodded of their approval and Octavius sighed. He was dealing with five idiots. "Oh, he'll be scared. Awed as well.," Octavius sighed. "If you wish to tell him, then go ahead. I will start the process."

"Wait! What process?" Peter yelled as a tentacle came towards him. "If it's the process of beating yourself up, please feel free to start without me!"

"The process of making another symbiote, Spider," Goblin explained. He rushed forward and held Peter's head in place as Doc Ock used a needle to take a bit sample from his neck.

"Why do you need my blood!" Peter yelled as his blood entered a machine. Ock turned to a computer with a large screen and it showed a magnified version of Peter's genomes.

"Do you think we could just create a symbiote?" Ock asked incredulously. "No, Spiderman. Venom was created from your blood. The worst of your genetics, compressed into a living form."

"Then came Carnage!" Goblin laughed. "He was made from a sample of Venom, but unfortunately kept the bond he had with Harry. The way we see it, we need to create a new one."

"And once we do," Vulture hissed, "we'll make an army of sy!bioutes that we'll bond to and become unstoppable!"

"What do you think, Spiderman?" Shocker asked. "Enough of a monologue for you?"

He didn't bother answering. Inside, Peter's mind was reeling like a fishing pole. Venom... Was him! Completely him... Why was Venom evil then? Why didn't Venom bond with him? Was... Was it his fault? Did he cause Venom to become evil and drive him to Harry?

Thoughts raced through his mind and rendered him speechless. There was a feeling in the pit of his guilt. Was Venom because of him? Did he help create Venom and by extension hurt all those people? It was all so much...

Goblin looked at Peter, clearly seeing the disbelief in his masked face. He could see the guilt through his white lenses. He blamed himself for all the things that Venom caused. For the lives that were hurt and ended.

There was a whirring sound and Goblin turned to the machine. In one of the machine's glass tubes, a black and red symbiote was slowly filling up the space. It reached up and spread across the glass.

"Look," Goblin told Peter. "Look at the fortune ye have wrought." Peter dumbly looked at the glass cylinder, watching as it filled up more. The red and black symbiote naturally reached up to him and something in Peter's heart opened. That... that was him. Call it a clone, call it a symbiote, call it his son, it was him in some way shape or form. And the thought of letting it fall into Octavius' or Goblin's hands made Peter angry.

'Time for the improvising,' Peter thought. "Hey Gobby!" Like an idiot, Goblin turned just in time to get a web in the face and his head smashed into the table. Using his wrist, Peter pulled hard on the web and made Goblin to come to him, making his head smash into the restraints. The force made it dented and broken enough for Peter to break out of.

He ripped out of the arm and body restraints and quickly turned where he could just as Vulture and Kraven sent knives where he just was. Peter unclamped his remaining arm and ripped the restraints off his legs, quickly jumping to the ceiling to avoid Electro's arcs.

Peter sent a web to Electro and ripped his arm one way so it hit Vulture and sent him to the ground. A tingle in his spine warned him of the incoming knife that embedded itself where Peter's hand used to be before he moved it.

He took the knife and threw it to the machine. The blade practically went through the metal like sliced butter, cutting wires and sending sparks out of the crevice. A web appeared and latched onto the glass cylinder and brought it to the web crawler, the glass was full of the symbiote. But something was different.

Peter didn't have any time to analyze it before Shocker tried to bring hi down with the ceiling. He jumped just before the concussions hit the ceiling and shattered to pieces, revealing more stone of the familiar sewer tunnels.

'Maybe it is the sewage,' Peter thought offhandedly. He dodged a tentacle and a fireball thrown by Goblin. The Green Goblin roared angrily before he jumped to Peter. His Spider Sense warned the teen too late and was smashed to the floor, the glass rolling out of his hand.

A tentacle reached around and took the symbiote from the ground. "Keep him occupied!" Octavius ordered. This was a predicament. There was only enough symbiote for one dose. Though, they could easily capture Spiderman if they had a symbiote on their side.

Ock looked back at the five supervillains and Spiderman. The superhero had gotten out from under Goblin and was busy dodging every attack the villains could throw at him. He leaped and summersaulted, kicked and bounced.

Thinking quickly, Octavius ran to the cupboard stocked with supplies he had just in case of emergencies. There was also a secret door underneath that led to an abandoned subway tunnel. It ran to the other opening on the other side of the city.

What he was looking for was a short nosed syringe. It was like the one used on Mr. Parker when Goblin created Carnage but even shorter so it was fast acting. It was still an inch and a half but less than four centimeters thin.

All Octavius had to do was put the cylinder into the syringe and the symbiote went into the new space. It was quite curious as it explored its new prison, using tendrils to find the end of the glass.

Ock had the syringe so close to his arm when he heard Spiderman yell. He looked over and smiled. He was going to enjoy this by all means of the word.

The syringe was practically in his arm when Spiderman appeared and yanked it from him. Octavius was tackled and had the web swinger's feet on his chest, pushing him to the floor. Spiderman dodged an arc of electricity that was way too close for Octavius' liking.

Using him as a springboard, Spiderman jumped up to one of the many pillars that held the ceiling up. "He has the symbiote!" Octavius cried. That spurred Vulture into throwing his knives and Electro into using bigger blasts of energy.

"This is not going as planned, Otto," Goblin told the doctor. "We need to go with Plan B."

"No!" Octavius snarled. "There is still time-"

"No there isn't!" Goblin snapped. "We must keep this contained. If it got out to Fury that we planned to unleash a symbiote attack on the city... We'd never see the light of day again and it would be even harder to break out."

Octavius nodded his head in defeat. "Go," he ordered. "Get it running. We'll get rid of the Spiderman permanently."

As Goblin left to the far side of the room, Octavius looked back just in time to see an empty syringe fly through the air and clatter to the floor. He felt time freeze around him. Did the Spider just use the weapon on himself?

Line Break

'Please don't take over my body like Venom and Carnage did.'

It was cold. Ice cold. Unlike Venom or Carnage, it didn't burn his veins or twist his insides. Was it the state of mind that he was in? Did the hosts acceptance of the symbiote change the way it felt. Like food on the way down?

Peter was so startled by the feeling that he had a spaz moment, which hadn't happened since he first got his powers. He immediately straightened and pressed his hands on the pillar, looking for something to grip as the strange and unsettling feeling washed through his body like a full body dip into a freezing lake.

The syringe went flying on accident, Peter having flung it because he was so startled. He knew that someone would see it and discern what he had done. They no doubt had a back up plan just in case something went wrong... Or rather Ock would have a back up.

Nothing happened for a second but then symbiote tendrils started to wrap around him, just like Carnage. The wrapping covered his body and face. He could only try not to fling himself harder on the pillar as the symbiote consumed him.

When the feeling was done, Peter opened his eyes and looked at himself hesitantly. The first thing he noticed was the large spider on his chest. It was red, and both long and wide but not overly so. The rest of his suit was black but not the back. From what he could see, everything that used to be blue was red and everything that used to be red was black.

He turned to see his back and saw that his Spider was more elegant than it used to be. Instead of a circle with legs, it was like the long and sharp spider on his front. It was black and when it reached into the black part of the suit, it kept going and was outlined slightly by red.

His legs were slightly less colored than his torso, opting for the black and a little dash of red at his thighs. Peter could see in that spot that the symbiote kept the web pattern. The reason? No clue. (A/N: See media for picture. And yes, I used the game on the Marvel/Disney site.)

It didn't feel like it was trying to worm its way inside his mind, which after two symbiotes the feeling was kinda hard to ignore. He breathed in deeply. He could breathe better in the suit and he felt that he still had a mask instead of the disproportionate mouth that was on both Venom and Carnage.

In his mind, he couldn't help but chant, 'Don't body snatch me. Don't body snatch me.' over and over. Peter knew he couldn't house behind a pillar until SHIELD magically found him and put the baddies in prison. He couldn't be a coward. That and his cover was being blown to bits with every electrical shot and concussive blast.

Peter peeked out and tried to make a plan. Kraven was already out from the punch that he delivered when he went to get the symbiote. Goblin was at the other end of the room messing with some machine that could be used to kill him. That left four villains to deal with. Vulture, Shocker, Ock, and Electro.

Vulture was in the air, throwing knives at the sides of the pillar and trying not to get in range of Peter's webs. Electro was in the back with Ock and shooting at the same spot in the pillar. Shocker was on the ground, his hands together as he shot blast after blast of concussive force.

Those would be bad if they were facing each other... Peter grinned as he remembered his first fight with his team against the Frightful Four. Wizard had high tech gloves as well. They didn't get along with each other.

Plus, if one just so happened to stray off course and take out Vulture... Well that would be an added bonus. A really rewarding bonus. Now, just to find an opening.

The opening presented itself in the manner of confusion. Ock said something to Shocker but because of the noise, he didn't hear the doctor. As soon as he turned his head, Peter shot a web onto the arm of the villain and jerkerd it diagonally to Vulture.

The ceiling was ripped apart and debris came pouring down. Vulture was so surprised that he didn't bother moving out of the way and was propelled into the wall by Shocker's gauntlets.

Peter was surprised too. His webbing was red after all. It was just like his original webbing but colored red. But Peter didn't have time to stare or so see as an arc of lightening barely missed his face.

The Symbiotic Spiderman jumped from his cover, dodging raining arcs of lightening. He twisted and turned, barely missing the jagged arcs. When he was in reach, Peter shot a web up to Electro's hand and pulled down while he went to the side. He put a hand on the ground and pivitoted, his foot smacking the electrite in the face and making him crumble to the floor.

Octavius backed away cautiously, unsure of what to make of the new Spiderman. He seemed in control but so did Harry Osborn before he was consumed by Venom.

Peter's vision focussed on the Goblinz who hadn't turned to watch the fall of his comrades but rather type in a machine. What ever is was, it couldn't be good.

The Spiderman rushed at Octavius with incredible speed. He dodged all the tentacles that would have smashed him like a bug if he hadn't. The doctor nearly yelled asSpiderman jumped and used his hands to stand on the doctor's shoulders.

"I'll see you in prison, Otto," Peter whispered before he tightened his grip and fell, bringing Ock with him and throwing him to the side of the room. Machine parts fell on the evil doctor and pinned hi to the floor. He was unconscious, having hit his head on the floor.

When Peter turned to the Green Goblin, something was happening. The machine next to Goblin was sputtering to life and a swirling purple thing appeared in the middle. It started out small, but slowly got bigger until it was a giant circle.

"What the hell are you doing, Norman?" Peter shouted. His Spider Sense was tingling slightly but it was faint. Whatever the purple thing was... It wasn't normal.

Deciding not to give Goblin the chance for the monologue he was so very clearly about to do, Peter shot a web and pulled himself to the villain.

Electro didn't have a clear shot. He laid on the floor, pretending to be out as he tried to aim his hand at the Spider and shoot him into the vortex. But the best wouldn't stop moving. He was leaping over Goblin's head, sliding underneath his arm, and generally being a pain in the ass to hit.

Finally, Electro had a shot. He fired and Spiderman turned. The web swinger quickly webbed the Goblin's side and pulled him to be cover. When the shot hit, it was string enough to knock the Goblin into Spiderman and send them spiralling backwards and into the vortex.

Both Goblin and Spiderman latched onto the ground, not wanting to be sucked in. Goblin's claws grabbed onto the machine, tearing through it and causing damage. The vortex pulled harder until even Spiderman was having trouble sticking to the floor.

The machine that Goblin held exploded, catching both in the cross hair of the fire. The force was string enough to knock Peter off his ledge and consumed by the vortex. Along with Goblin.

A/N: Chapter One is done. Thanks for reading!

-Scribble


End file.
